


until thirty

by happyendingexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, HEA_2017, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Minor Lu Han/Oh Sehun, model!jongin, theatreartist!kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyendingexo/pseuds/happyendingexo
Summary: 12 years is a long time, but is it long enough to remember - or forget - the pact that was made from a broken heart and heavy tears?





	until thirty

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #053**
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The is a work of fiction. The names and images of the celebrities mentioned are borrowed and is not meant to represent the celebrities themselves. All original characters and plot belong to the author and is not to be reproduced and/or shared without written permission from the author. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** This is my first time joining a fest, I hope you all like it! (:

**Year 2006.**

When there’s Kyungsoo, there’s always Jongin; and when there’s Jongin, there’s always Kyungsoo.

In other terms, they were the perfect pair.

Do Kyungsoo, Department of Theatre & Film’s best student, despite his busy schedule as one of the student organization’s executive committee and the responsibilities he handles as the top student, will always find a way to spend his time with his lover – Kim Jongin, Department of Dance’s gem; gracefully dancing in large theatres at the age of 17.

They were inseparable, there was never a day that they’re apart. They even had their life planned together – everything was according to plan at the age of 18. But of course, life decides to twist things around. Change is the only thing that lasts forever in this world. As the end of senior year came, things weren’t the same anymore.

“Jongin.” Kyungsoo muttered as looked at the coffee he’s holding to keep his hands warm but making sure the other boy can hear him.

It was February, a week after their graduation. The two sat inside the coffee shop where they always dated. The same booth, same position, but now with different intentions.

“I got accepted to the university I applied to in New York.”

Jongin – who looked very nervous and worried a while ago, sighed in relief. “Congratulations, love! Isn’t that your dream?”

“Yes – but there’s a catch.”

“What is it?”

“I’ll be leaving in two days,” Kyungsoo gulped, unprepared on what he’s about to say next. “And I’ll be leaving you.”

Jongin tensed up once again. What type of leaving? Leaving in terms of being in a long-distance relationship, or leave that meant breaking up?

“I don’t understand.” Jongin said, tilting his head, curious.

“We have to break up, Jongin.” Kyungsoo couldn’t look at him in the eye. He couldn’t act that it meant nothing, he was his first love – his first everything. And the thought of him leaving felt like being stabbed a million times, especially if he didn’t want to do it.

“No, we can work this out.” Jongin said, trying to hold his lover’s hand but the other backed away – afraid that he couldn’t do it and stay with him, which isn’t the best solution.

“I don’t want us to be engaged in a long-distance relationship. We have oceans between us, Jongin. I don’t want to be a burden.” Kyungsoo said, looking at his lover straight into his dark brown eyes. He practiced this line over a thousand times, even if it meant to hurt him a thousand times as well.

“You… were never a burden.” Jongin replied, fixing his posture and his voice cracking. “Since when did you knew about this?” He asked, looking intently at Kyungsoo, hoping that this somehow a prank; but Kyungsoo was never the one to prank.

“Before winter break.” The other replied. “I have thought about it for so long, and I realized you have a great life ahead of you, I don’t want to anchor you down.”

“You never anchored me down, Kyungsoo.” The boy immediately replied. “You helped me rebuild myself and get up.” He whispered to himself yet making sure the other can hear.

As Kyungsoo heard it, it felt like a thousand daggers in his chest. He didn’t want to do this – but he had to. “I just want you to enjoy your life while I’m gone. I’m not sure when I’ll be back.” He took a deep breath, trying not to break down in tears. “Go out there, meet people and fall in love. Don’t wait for me, I will always wish for your happiness.”

_Don’t agree, please. I can’t accept the idea of you loving someone else._

He wanted to take back what he said because even if how selfish it seemed, he wants Jongin to love him, and him only until the sky falls down.

“I don’t want to fall in love if it’s not you, Soo.”

“Don’t think that way. Sooner or later…” the boy stopped for a moment, hesitant on what he’s about to say next. “You’ll forget about me, you will be happy with someone else.” He closed his eyes. “Be mad at me, tell me you hate me, throw angry words at me – I will accept it wholeheartedly if it will help you get over me. Please.” _Please don’t._

“I won’t do it.” Jongin replied. “And it seems like I can’t change your mind as well.” Tears are falling down his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Jongin.” Kyungsoo slowly opened and wiped his tear-filled eyes.

“But I have a favor to ask.”

“What is it?”

“A marriage pact. If we’re thirty and still not married – let’s get back together.”

Kyungsoo knew he was dead serious. The only time he saw Jongin this serious is when he defended him from the actors who attempted to sabotage him. Sophomore year, mid-September; one of the memories he never wanted to forget.

“Are you sure about that?”

“Positive. Deal?” Jongin looked at him with hopeful eyes that’s holding back tears, waiting for his reaction.

“Deal.” Kyungsoo nodded as Jongin left the café with a broken heart but a promise.

 

Then it started to sink in.

With Jongin gone, no one would snake his arm on his small waist while he’s extending his arm upwards, stretching after intently reading a script for their school play. It would be followed by a cuddle session until they both fall asleep peacefully, almost running late the next day because the warmth of their bodies pressed against each other was just too comfortable to let go.

There will be no Jongin whenever he needs someone to vent out on about shitty theatre staff, especially when Kyungsoo moves abroad where he has to start over and meet new people – unlike the life he lived in Seoul where he practically grew up in that school. It’s no surprise that Kyungsoo somehow sucks at socializing.

There will be no Jongin that will drop everything just to run into Kyungsoo’s house and comfort him when he had a mental breakdown because of the pressure placed on his shoulders, there will be no Jongin to listen to that and help him get back to his feet.

There will be no Jongin that will greet him good morning on a groggy, yet adorable, morning voice. If they’re apart, there will be no Jongin that will send him a sweet good morning text that will instantly make Kyungsoo’s day better, forgetting that he’s indeed not a morning person.

There will be no Jongin that Kyungsoo will come home to after a stressful day in school, or a tiring day in work, just like what they have planned. But of course, things don’t really go according to plan.

Kyungsoo choked out sobs after the cost of his words fully took its toll. Also remembering the tiny hope he could ever cling on to.

_“A marriage pact. If we’re thirty and still not married – let’s get back together.”_ Jongin’s voice echoed in his mind, repeating like a broken record. Making sure that Kyungsoo won’t forget his statement.

“I also don’t want to fall in love if it’s not you, Jongin.” He whispered to himself. “Wait for me.”

 

 

 

A month later, Jongin was still locked inside his room with no intention of coming out.

“Hey hyung, get out of your room, will you?” Sehun pleaded for the nth time, hoping that his friend would somehow go out and eat a proper meal as well as shower. “I even called you hyung!”

For the first time that week, Jongin unlocked the door while Sehun is around – indicating that he’s welcome to come in. “God, I wanted to say that you stink but I think that’s not appropriate to be said right now.” Sehun said to his best friend as he entered the room, seeing him sitting on the floor, his back leaning on a cabinet.

“Did I fuck up, Hun? What did I do wrong?” Jongin asked, looking at the wall across him.

Sehun sat beside him, looking at the wall as well – seeing that there’s a picture of Jongin and Kyungsoo hung on the wall, all smiles – where nothing was wrong. “It was his choice, Jongin. He wanted the best for you even if it didn’t include him in the picture.” He sighed. “But I know he loves you still, and always will.”

For the first time in that month, Jongin curved his lips to a smile. “In that case, I’ll wait for him even if it takes me a lifetime.”

“Ah, love and the things it does to a person.” Sehun said to no particular person. “Now stand up, Jingo. Get some sunlight.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Year 2018**

“God, Chanyeol! Just tell the truth and tell that it’s your fault so we can get this over with!” Kyungsoo said, obviously annoyed that his flat mate – Chanyeol, who accidentally dropped the cookie jar that he wasn’t even supposed to be touching, its contents laid down on the wooden floor.

“Ugh, fine!” Chanyeol sighed in defeat, owning up to his mistake. “I’m sorry, I dropped it because a bug landed on my foot.”

“And?” Kyungsoo raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms.

“I’ll replace the cookies. Adding ten more.”

“Good. Now I’m late for work, clean that mess up!” the smaller boy said, rushing to take his coat and went out of their dorm.

Kyungsoo went out and let the cool January breeze engulf him. He’s been in New York for almost 12 years, and his name is now known in New York’s theatre industry as one of the most passionate, dedicated, and talented in his craft. _A total package_ , a magazine once said. _Not only he can captivate hearts because of his passionate performances, but he as well can produce and direct them too!_

His earnings can get him a decent house, different from the apartment he lives along with his friends Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Jongdae – whom he met in college; instantly becoming friends because they’re Korean and were lost puppies in on the first day – even Baekhyun who lived in New York ever since he was a child and except for Jongdae, which is somehow a long story.

Chanyeol, from the College of Music, met Kyungsoo while he was wandering around the campus with a map in hand, all the signs screaming that he’s lost. He was too and approached the other asking if he’s lost in broken English, thinking that Kyungsoo was American. Earning an annoyed expression from the latter, he swore at him in Korean. It remains a mystery on how they became friends but became close ever since.

Baekhyun, from College of Theatre and Film but with a different major from Kyungsoo, met him and Chanyeol while pretending to know what he’s doing. He thought that the building he was standing on is the building where his first class is located, which happened to be 3 buildings away.

Jongdae, from the College of Music but with a different major from Chanyeol, is practically their life savior. He helped them locate all their classes and the ones after that. Ever since that encounter, they had each other’s backs and survived college with flying colors; earning recognition for their hard work at the graduation ceremony.

Kyungsoo smiled at the memories of them four, it’s like time hasn’t passed at all – it felt like they’re still college students who had to live with the cheapest ramen at the convenience store in front of their dorm.

He lied to Chanyeol earlier as well, for ‘Kyungsoo’ and ‘late’ will only make sense if the word ‘not’ or ‘never’ is in between the two. His friends knew that. He looked at his watch and realized he still had 45 minutes to waste, deciding that he should drop by a nearby café to kill time.

He entered the café where he and his friends would hang out. As the bells chimed, the barista, Minseok, who is also Korean, waved at Kyungsoo. “The usual, Soo?” He asked.

Kyungsoo nodded and took his usual seat as Minseok continued to brew his coffee; dark and bitter, just how he likes it.

Sometimes, Kyungsoo forgets that he is indeed in New York and accidentally speaks Korean in front of his co-workers. Who can blame him, though? He lives in a dorm full of people who share the same nationality as him, goes to establishments and can quickly spot someone who speaks the same language as him – it almost felt like he wasn’t gone in the first place. But there will be no place that will hit close to home. _Except for one._

That’s where he remembered he hasn’t been home after visiting his parents for a week last year, remembering he’s going back to Seoul in a week to celebrate his 30th birthday along with his friends.

_“Black coffee for Kyungsoo!”_ The other barista, Han, called; speaking in English.

Kyungsoo stood up to get his coffee, accidentally bumping to a seemingly familiar stranger, whom he only caught is the broad shoulders in the process. He shrugged at the thought and went to Han. “Your English is improving, hyung!” Kyungsoo remarked, also thanking him in English; earning a smile from the other.

He sat down on his usual seat once again, the thought of the stranger he bumped into slipping in his mind. That stranger’s aura isn’t new to him, but when he tried looking at the direction where he was headed, he’s gone.

 

 

 

Kim Jongin was on a trip to New York; and he wasn’t expecting to hear Kyungsoo’s name.

_“Black coffee for Kyungsoo!”_ The barista where Jongin learned the name was Luhan, announced in English.

Jongin was about to look at the person who was coming for the coffee but was interrupted by a phone call from a particular person, indicating that he’s late for a meeting. He got up and rushed outside, his mind forgetting about the incident a while ago.

While on his way outside, he bumped into a smaller man who seemed too familiar but all he managed to catch was a shaved head. He didn’t let his curiosity get in the line of his meeting, so he decided to let it slide.

As he got out of the coffee shop, the cold breeze engulfed him; not used to the weather New York welcomed him with even though it was similar to what he had to experience in Korea. He answered the phone call and called a cab, stating where he’ll go and brought his attention back to his phone.

“What is it again, Sehun?” He asked.

“You’re 5 minutes late. They won’t start without you.” Sehun said, annoyed.

“I’m on a cab, be there in 10.”

“You better be.” Sehun said and hung up.

Even though his passion for dancing still fuels in his bones – Kim Jongin became a model. _A supermodel at the age of 29_ , to be exact. Contracts from different companies are knocking to his door, eager for him to be a part of their latest releases. It started when he was low on cash to buy a costume for a musical and took up an editorial that was offered to him. Said editorial was all over Seoul and opportunities came knocking on his door. In the end, he concluded that he should just take up dance as a hobby and enter the modelling industry.

 

“Just sign here, and that’s it!”

After tedious amounts of the usual boring discussion, the meeting is finally over. The paper was handed to Jongin and he, as well as Sehun, signed it. They left the building thereafter and grabbed their coats and masks in order to hide from the paparazzi.

While taking a short walk to Sehun’s car, they had a small conversation.

“There’s a good play later, wanna go? It’s called _Hyung._ ” Sehun asked. “It has good reviews and the actor is Korean.”

“Sounds familiar,” Jongin said. “But I have to meet up with someone later, I can’t cancel.”

“Sucks.” Sehun sighed. “Alright then.”

“What’s with the sudden interest in plays, Hun?” The latter asked, Sehun was never the one to ask to go to theater plays.

“Well,” Sehun started, thinking of a good response. “I don’t think I need a reason why. I just like it.”

Jongin wasn’t satisfied with the answer, yet he just shrugged it off.

“So, who are you going to meet up, lover boy?” Sehun asked and elbowed the other, raising his eyebrows.

“Shut up.” Jongin scoffed playfully, “Just a friend.”

Sehun chuckled. “Use protection!” He reminded, earning a playful punch from Jongin.

 

 

 

“Chanyeol can’t come tonight, Soo.” Baekhyun said, a little sad over his statement. “He has to go somewhere important. He replaced the cookies, though!”

“It’s alright.” Kyungsoo replied. “It will feel great to not see his face in the crowd.” He joked.

“Hey!” Baekhyun explained. “Well, to be fair, there’s no one to annoy me as I try to focus on the different aspects of the play.”

“That’s the spirit!”

 

 

After finishing his schedule, Kyungsoo left the country for a week to celebrate his birthday in his hometown. He entered the house, welcomed by the scent of his mother’s cooking.

_He’s home._

“We missed you, Kyungsoo, happy birthday!” His mother hugged him tight, Kyungsoo missed the warmth his family brought him. It felt like being back to his teenage years. “Are you eating well? Where’s your friends?”

“I missed you too, mom.” Kyungsoo smiled. Looking around his ancestral home, reminiscing every memory he can remember. He then looked at his mother, “I have. My pay is stable enough to sustain me. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Jongdae went to their homes as well, they’ll be here for dinner later.” He answered.

“Any boyfriends?” His mother asked nonchalantly.

Kyungsoo was taken aback, “Mom!”

“It’s been so long! I missed you being all giddy about your love life.” She defended herself.

“It has crossed my mind, but I can’t really find my interest.” Kyungsoo answered.

Her mother patted his back, “he’ll come around.” She smiled. “I also saw Jongin on a magazine, he took up modeling.”

Kyungsoo paused for a moment. _Jongin._ It’s going to be twelve years since he last saw Jongin.

It’s going to be twelve years since he felt the world crumble down the moment he broke up with the person he loves the most. It’s going to be twelve years since he heard his voice. It’s going to be twelve years without Jongin…

It’s going to be twelve years since the pact.

Maybe Jongin forgot. Maybe Jongin has someone to spend his life with right now. Maybe Jongin forgot about him and their promise. It’s been 12 years, a decade and two – enough to forget the person who hurt him the most. Jongin is happy without him, right? Right?

His mother seemed to have noticed that he was lost in his own thoughts the moment he heard the name Jongin, smiling at how he never changed – how his feelings never changed. “Also on the news, he has a fashion show to attend to this week in New York.”

“Good for him. He’s doing well.” Kyungsoo tried not to be bothered. “You’re more updated that I am, mom.” He chuckled, avoiding the conversation.

After quite a while, he saw his mother with tears pouring down her eyes. “You’ve grown into such a fine young man, Kyungsoo. I’m so proud of you.” She said as she wiped her tears.

“Mom!” Kyungsoo whined. “You’re making me emotional!”

“You should be!” His mother joked, “let’s go, your dad wants to see you as well as your brother.”

 

 

Kyungsoo can sense that something was up on his birthday dinner. Chanyeol kept looking at his phone and his mother kept on smiling at him. Baekhyun and Jongdae are having a small conversation with his brother and father, both of them laughing at his friends’ jokes.

“Is there something wrong?” He asked, looking at his mother and then Chanyeol.

Chanyeol was surprised. “No!” He assured his friend. “I’m just waiting for an important text.”

Kyungsoo just nodded. “Alright then…”

“Don’t mind me, Kyungsoo.” His mother said, “I’m just very happy.”

“You know I hate surprises, right?” Kyungsoo looked at Chanyeol.

“I know. That’s why I’m going to tell you right now.” Chanyeol replied, Baekhyun sneaking up to the conversation.

“We got you a cake and it’s not here yet.” Baekhyun said, annoyed. “It’s really special and we saved up a lot from it, you’re going to like it.” He assured.

“Why did you tell him?” Jongdae whined, “You ruined the surprise.”

“You’re all getting bothered because of a cake?” Kyungsoo laughed. “It’s okay, thanks anyway.” He breathed out, relieved that it’s not something big.

A few minutes later, they heard the doorbell ring.

“The cake!” Jongdae announced, clapping his hands.

“You should get it, Kyungsoo.” His father said, looking at him with an unexplainable expression.

Kyungsoo nodded and went to the door, dumbfounded at the sight before him.

_Kim Jongin was on his knees with a bouquet of flowers and a velvet box was open, revealing a ring._

 

_-_

 

“Aw, he didn’t agree?” Han asked, arms interlocked with Sehun, and getting tickets for Kyungsoo’s play.

“Nope.” Sehun shrugged, “the stars are aligning for Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s plan, I guess.”

The smaller smiled. Cute. “It feels nice to firsthand witness a love story 12 years in the making. Jongin’s love for Kyungsoo is admirable.”

“We all have different sets of love stories, and all of them are admirable.” Sehun shrugged, a little jealous. “Theirs are about perfect timing.”

“Jealous, Oh Sehun?” Han looked at the latter, giving him a playful look.

“That’s for you to decide.” He smiled. “Let’s go! I heard his acting is great in this one.”

“Kyungsoo never disappoints, that’s for sure.”

 

-

 

Jongin met up with Chanyeol at the night where Sehun asked if he could come with him to Kyungsoo’s play. They’ve been talking ever since Chanyeol got out of college, Jongin kept on asking how Kyungsoo has been and being friends with Chanyeol as well without Kyungsoo’s knowledge.

“He’s leaving New York for his birthday week along with us three, it covers your birthday and supposed anniversary as well.” Chanyeol said, eating his Spaghetti Bolognese.

“Great!” Jongin smiled, “you and Baekhyun have a plan, right?”

Chanyeol nodded. “With Jongdae’s help, it’ll work. Have you talked to Mr. and Mrs. Do?”

“Not to brag,” Jongin said. “But even before I asked them if I can marry their son, they agreed in a heartbeat.”

“Asshole.” Chanyeol laughed and rolled his eyes. “This is why Kyungsoo loves you.” They both laughed.

“It’s finally the day, isn’t it?” Jongin said, changing the topic. “It felt like time hasn’t passed at all.”

“I feel tired seeing your face once a month for almost eight years.” Chanyeol joked. “But yeah, twelve years felt like days, and Kyungsoo is still in love with you after all this time. He just doesn’t say it, but it’s there.”

 

-

 

“Kyungsoo, remember the pact?” Jongin asked rhetorically, “Because I never forgot.” He said. “Though twelve years have passed, it was always you. It will always be you. Until the end of time and until we’re grey and old – you’re all I want to see. I want to make up for the lost time and be with you until my final breath. Just like what I have said when we were eighteen – I don’t want to fall in love if it’s not you. I will never fall in love if it’s not you.” He professed while watching the other cry.

“Happy birthday, Kyungsoo. Will you marry me?”

 


End file.
